


The Best Cure Of All:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Children, Daughters, Dinner, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Dinners, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Office, Paperwork, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Self Confidence Issues, The Cure, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace knows that his dad would have bad days, Especially on that day, What does she do?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*





	

*Summary: Grace knows that his dad would have bad days, Especially on that day, What does she do?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was having an awful day, & he didn't know if he could survive the night, as he was doing the paperwork on the case, that the team done, It was such a routine bust, but he felt like he let everyone down, & his partner, Commander Steve McGarrett ended up being hurt, as a result of poor procedure, & long wait of backup, Just plan fi

 

Meanwhile, Grace Williams, Danny's Daughter, was pulling out all of the stops, & making sure that her father will have a great night, when he comes home. Steve called his niece, & updated her on what had happened, giving her the PG version, like Danny always wanted, "Thanks for the update, Uncle Steve, I got it from here", He chuckled on the other end of the line, _"Of course, Gracie, You call me, If you guys need me, Got it ?"_ , "Yes, Sir", she laughed, & then hung up, & went to carry out her plan.

 

Steve saw that his partner & best friend was still in his office, & he said, "Hey, Why don't you go home to Grace ?, You need to recharge your batteries, Everything will be better & things will look up in the morning", Danny knew that the former seal was right, & said, "Yeah, I might just do that, If I look at this screen one more time, I swear I will throw it across the room", Steve said with a smile, "Danno, You did good", & the loudmouth detective shot him a grateful smile. They shut everything down, & locked everything up, & headed out to their vehicles, & went on their separate ways to their homes.

 

Meanwhile, Grace had the simple dinner of pizza, bread, & salad all set up, with cheesecake as a dessert from Junior's, her dad's favorite place, **"It's gonna be good, I think Danno is gonna be happy"** , she thought to herself, as she finished arranging everything. She heard the familiar sound of the camaro pulling up in the driveway, & she said thinking to herself, **"He's right on time"** , & she prepared herself, as he came in through the door.

 

"What's all of this ?", Danny asked happily surprised, as he took in the set dining room table, & the delicious food on it, "Uncle Steve told me that you were having a bad day, I thought that this might help", The Handsome Blond went straight to his daughter, & hugged, & kissed her on the top of her head, "It does help, The best cure of all", & she led him to the table, & they sat down & had a wonderful night, & family dinner.

 

The End.


End file.
